Advances in computing and networking technology have made new forms of media content possible. For example, virtual reality media content is available that may immerse viewers (or “users”) into interactive virtual reality worlds that the users may experience by directing their attention to any of a variety of things being presented in the immersive virtual reality world at the same time. For example, at any time during the presentation of the virtual reality media content, a user experiencing the virtual reality media content may look around the immersive virtual reality world in any direction with respect to both a horizontal dimension (e.g., forward, backward, left, right, etc.) as well as a vertical dimension (e.g., up, down, etc.), giving the user a sense that he or she is actually present in and experiencing the immersive virtual reality world.
In some cases, users may experience immersive virtual reality worlds using mobile computing devices (e.g., standalone devices such as smartphones, digital music players, tablets devices, etc.) that are not only configured to run virtual-reality-related applications but also to run non-virtual-reality-related applications as well. For example, a mobile computing device of this type may be inserted into a virtual reality head mount (e.g., a commercially-available mounting apparatus), which may be mounted to a user's head for a presentation of a virtual reality experience to the user.
Unfortunately, certain characteristics of such mobile computing devices (e.g., the display size, the display quality and resolution, the sensor accuracy, the processing capacity, etc.) may limit the quality of the user's virtual reality experience in terms of the authenticity of the virtual reality experience, the immersiveness of the virtual reality experience, and the like. Accordingly, even for virtual reality experiences presented using modern mobile computing devices with increasingly high-quality displays, sensors, and processing capabilities, the quality of the virtual reality experiences may leave room for improvement.